


Folkestadvisa

by Fortitude



Series: Character studies through song [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Song Lyrics, character study through song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortitude/pseuds/Fortitude
Summary: A translation of a beautiful song with strong Quentin vibes
Relationships: James/Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker
Series: Character studies through song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786999





	Folkestadvisa

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an old, norwegian folk song, written somewhere in the early 1800s (and still somehow really #relatable today). As such, there are many good versions of this song out there, with different melodies too (and variations in lyrics).  
> I really like [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/0KffEmIlwXlSjj5NPleAKg?si=bDCKlXsaSvO_VyCgsB1wtQ) (slightly shortened) version very well, by Valkyrien Allstars just like the last one.
> 
> Apparently this is a series now, huh?

I have seen a rose

In a flower garden

It was the most beautiful

That our Lord created

The more it grew

The prettier it became

Even more so to me

Who got to see it so rarely

There was a while

When we were allowed to walk

Between the trees and fruit

And see the delightful bloom

But then the garden closed

I couldn't get in

It was forbidden me

To see the lovely flowers

There was a five year time

Where I nothing else knew

Than that it would be with

Me and you until the last

I went to you often

Though my road was long

But one who was closer

Was let in to the garden

If I have never seen you

I should be happy

Then I have no sorrow

For you in me to carry

If I never met you

In my young years

It would have saved me

From so many tears

I lost you, my friend

But I will never forget you

If God calls me away

And hides me in a grave

Because love hurts

Creating deep wounds

It's with heavy legs

I walk through life

Thank you for every time

I got to call you friend

And thank you for every time

I got to hold your hand

Thank you for every word

I heard from your mouth

And for loving me

This short while

I wish for you, my friend

As many quiet nights

As the linden tree carries leaves

And the hazel tree carries nuts

As the birds in the sky

And the sand at the bottom of the sea

As stars without a roof

Twinkling in the sky

When I go to bed

At night and the lights go out

I dream of you

My hearts beautiful rose

And when I wake

This prayer burns through me

That God would give me

Just one more night with you

* * *

I think maybe this is a song that gives me a lot more book!Quentin vibes, where every thing he does seems to, at least some extent, be driven by his love for Julia. 

Obviously it's a song about unrequited love, and I imagine it as a good representation of Quentin working through his feelings about Julia and James' relationship. Mostly, I think this song gives me so strong Quentin vibes for it's sincerity, and it's honesty in wishing the best for someone who still hurts him to think about, and while, at least to himself, wishing that it was him with her instead.

It's a melancholic melody that feels a lot like something Quentin might have found some comfort in during depressive episodes ~~(or am I just projecting really hard now?)~~ , and manages to be sad while also being so sincere and honest in its wishes for them to be happy, even if he isn't really a part of it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found on [tumblr](https://the-fandom-life-rocks.tumblr.com)


End file.
